Marino Monferrato
Marino Monferrato is the third and current maître d' of Hell's Kitchen, since Season 13. Biography Personality As the Maître d'hôtel, Marino serves as the front of the house of Hell's Kitchen and would be the person handing out tickets to Ramsay more than often. Unlike the two previous maître d's, Jean-Philippe and James, Marino was significantly more laid-back and likable, as seen from his interactions with the chefs. He is also responsible for showing the chefs how to make the tableside appetizers for the guests whenever they do it for dinner service. Main highlights per season Season 11 *On episode 19, Marino appeared as a guest judge for the Burger Portion Challenge, along with other maître d's, who were called "Jean-Philippe's friends". Season 13 *On episode 1, he made his official debut as the new maître d'. He was late getting his first ticket to Ramsay, causing the latter to ask if he was suffering from jet lag. *On episode 2, he was called into the red kitchen to taste Janai's risotto, and he said that it was mushy. *On episode 3, he was seen at the blue team's reward where he served the men their dishes while describing them. During dinner service, he told Fernando that he was serving his tableside appetizer at the wrong table. *On episode 6, he joined the blue team at the Santa Barbara wine country, and gave the men a lesson on wine tasting as he was a professional wine taster. *On episode 7, he lectured Sade after she dropped a pan on the dining room floor, as it could have burned a diner. *On episode 13, Marino showed Roe that her billboard was already up in Los Angeles. During dinner service, he told Ramsay that one table has gotten annoyed after waiting 20 minutes for their appetizers. *On episode 16, he met up with La Tasha and Bryant at Palm Springs, and took them sightseeing at the Parker Palm Springs. Season 14 *On episode 1, he led the red team to Ramsay's office to grab the acceptance letters as part of their punishment. *On episode 3, one of the waiters told him that a customer found plastic on his scallops, and he brought it to the pass. *On episode 8, he served as both a bartender, and a judge during the Alcohol Challenge due to his background as a sommelier. *On episode 12, he was forced to serve an incomplete table due to Alison's poor performance on fish, which put him in a very awkward situation. Season 15 *On episode 1, he welcomed the 18 new chefs to Hell's Kitchen, and announced that they were to got to Las Vegas immediately. During dinner service, he urged Eddie and Mark to eat their raw risotto quickly, and later, informed Ramsay that one of the blue team's table left out of frustration. *On episode 5, his family dined at Family Night, with it also being his daughter's birthday. *On episode 9, he was dressed in cowboy gear for Cowboy Steak Night, much to Ramsay's disbelief. *On episode 12, he appeared in an ice cream cart wearing a traditional ice cream suit. He later gave out samples to the chefs as a prelude for the annual Blind Taste Test. Season 16 *On episode 1, he supervised the blue team during their punishment, and when Andrew complained about losing, he reminded the latter that they lost because Matt decided to serve pigeon bolognese. *On episode 3, he was not happy to see the mess from the challenge, and compared it to a war. During dinner service, he found out that Jessica's tagliatelle was overcooked, and brought it to the red kitchen for Ramsay to see. Season 17 *On episode 3, he joined the blue team, along with Sous Chef Jocky, in their reward, and introduced them to Alyssa Naeher and Julie Johnston. *On episode 6, the Pizza Fusion Challenge took place in his own pizza restaurant, DeSano Pizza Bakery. He was also a guest judge along with Steve Samson. *On episode 10, he was seen catching the burnt potatoes Ramsay was tossing out of the red team, with a big grin on his face. Season 18 *On episode 5, a small fire erupted on his station while giving a demonstration to both Chris and Heather. That lead Ramsay to ask him if he needed a fire blanket, and even gave him a fire extinguisher. *On episode 8, Ramsay showed everybody a picture from his teenage years, which had him wearing short shorts on a motorcycle. However, he soon got revenge by showing everybody a picture of Ramsay as a teenager. *On episode 10, he came out in a gelato bike and handed out samples as a prelude for the annual Blind Taste Test. Trivia *He made his first appearance as a guest judge in Season 11 before joining Hell's Kitchen as the maître d' on Season 13. *He also made an appearance in the show Recipe Hunters as a judge. Quotes *"Si, chef?" *"Oh minchia! That's... that's not good at all." *(to the blue team on Season 16): "You lost because someone served Pigeon Bolognese." External Links * * Category:Staff Category:Maître d'hôtel